Coins, such as dimes, nickels, quarters, etc., are enclosed in a wrapping paper in roll form for ease of handling and storing. These coin roll wrappings are tubular and open at both ends. When coins are inserted in a coin roll wrapping, the roll ends are crimped against the exposed coins to securely hold the coins within the wrapping. In the crimping process, the tubular ends of the wrapping are rolled radially inward to provide an annular rim at each end of the coin roll. Each annular rim bears tightly against an exposed coin face and so the roll of coins are tightly compacted together in face-to-face relationship.
The wrapping paper used for coin roll wrapping is tough and not easily torn. Consequently, when the tubular ends of the wrapping paper are crimped and rolled into annular rings, they are not easily undone to expose the coins for removal from the coin roll. Establishments that use several coin rolls in their business dealings are especially troubled by the difficulty in opening coin rolls. Generally speaking, the common mode of opening a coin roll is to smash the coin roll against a sharp corner, such as the edge of a cash register change tray or the edge of a counter. When the mid section of a coin roll is smashed against a sharp edge with enough force, the coin roll will split open at its mid section and the coins will spill out at random. Unfortunately, if too much force is used to smash a coin roll open, the coins will fly out and spill away, causing a turmoil as the person opening the coin roll scrambles to retrieve the loose coins.
Furthermore, when the coin roll is thus opened, it is useless for continuing to hold coins. If only a few coins are desired to be removed, the smashed coin roll cannot continue to be used as a coin repository. If for example, a roll of coins is used as a source of coins for placement in a parking meter, a situation where only a few coins would be removed from the coin roll at a time, the technique of opening a coin roll by smashing is simply not suitable. Therefore, the person desiring to remove only a few coins from a coin roll and leave the remaining coins in the wrapped roll, must deal with the hard-to-open annular rolled rims at the end of the coin roll. It is very difficult, especially for women, to dig or pry a rolled rim open with ones fingers or finger nails; it is even difficult to pry a rolled rim open with the end of a key.
Some coin roll wrappings are spirally-wrapped tubes and for these, oftentimes, the only convenient way to open them is to peel an external portion of the spiral wrapping loose and tear it away. As the torn loose paper is unwrapped, one will eventually remove the end of the coin roll wrapping thereby exposing several of the coins at the opened end. The torn-opened end of the coin roll is untidy and not conducive to retaining the remaining coins in what remains of the wrapped roll.